How About Another?
by DessDezzie
Summary: "And guess what? You're first!" Without warning, my hands pushed her back and she toppled into the water, robes and all. I know she's going to kill me for that later, but I'll enjoy it for now.


**How About Another?**

A/N: Hey people! I had this dream about Scorpius and Rose and I decided to write it down. This is a one-shot about first year Rose and Scorpius, and a swim in the lake. Hope you enjoy! Remember, they're in their first year, so beware of childish conversations. ;)

Disclaimer: *snorts* When I own Harry, the sky is green with red polka dots.

* * *

**Scorpius POV**

Swim in the Lake

It was May in England, and uncharacteristically hot. Usually, in this weather, the students would be relaxing outside and hanging out with their friends. However, it was the last Saturday before the exams started, so each student was revising furiously instead of enjoying the rare sunny weather that was unlikely to return for months.

I leant on the bark of the tree next to the lake, studying for my exams and wishing that rain could fall down upon me. My best friend, a certain red haired girl going by the name of Rose Weasley sat beside me, was reading a textbook so quickly that you could see her eyes darting across each line.

"Calm down, Rose. You don't have to read so quickly," I assured her.

"But we could fail and not go to Hogwarts next year!" she wailed. I sighed impatiently, and continued on.

"You're the top student of our year! How can you fail?" I retorted back. Rose continued to sniffle, and hurriedly went back to reading. I took away the textbook she had been reading and stuffed it inside her bag.

Rose glared at me, and reached out to grab her sack of books, but I held it away from her reach, and smirked at her.

"You need a rest, and so do I," I announced grandly, "We're going swimming!" A look of longing passed her face as she looked out to the lake, but then it was quickly reverted back to her original expression.

"We don't have time, Scorpius," she crossed her arms and gave me a look that reminded me so much of her Grandma Molly.

I took the bag of textbooks and held it right above the lake, and I taunted, "I'll drop them if you won't swim with me."

"No, you will NOT!" Rose widened her eyes wildly and as she continued to reach for her belongings back.

"You can't get it, you can't get it," I sing-songed. Girls are so whiny sometimes! I don't understand how the female mind works at all.

I shook the bag again then dared, "Go swimming or I'll drooooooop them Rosieeee!" She pouted, and mumbled something.

"I can't heeeear you!" I said mockingly, "Did you say no, Rose? Because I'll be very glad to throw this into the water! End of homework!" I raised my hand in the air triumphantly, and the bag almost slipped out of my hand. Rose screeched and shouted warnings and revenges at me.

"Did I just hear a 'yes, you'll go swimming with me'?" I cupped a hand over my ear, like as if I was eager to hear about a secret. Rose turned pink and put on a resigned face. She turned her nose up, and refused to look at me.

"I'll take that as a yes!" I clapped my hands together and gave her back the bag. Rose delicately placed it on the floor, a safe distance away from the water. She started to march back to the castle, but I stopped her.

Rolling her eyes, she asked, "Don't you need a swimsuit to go swimming?" A sly grin went up my face, and Rose looked apprehensive for a second, but then the expression vanished just as quickly as it came.

"Wellll…." I drawled, "Since I'm so lazy, we're going to just swim in our uniforms; James can dry us later. And guess what? You're first!" Without warning, my hands pushed her back and Rose toppled into the lake, robes and all.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!" Rose screamed as loud as she could. The loudness didn't really affect me, but her fury in her scream did. Did I do something wrong? It was just a joke! A cold shiver ran down my back, and I gulped. Oh no, I wondered if I had just pushed Rose Weasley over the edge into one of her infamous tantrums again. Dangerously, she started wading towards me.

It was like a dream. You know, those where something scary is approaching you, but your feet aren't able to move. This was just like it: the monster (Rose Weasley) snarling in fury, walking towards me. Just as I gained control of my feet, her hand grabbed my ankle and yanked me into the lake with a surprising force.

"Blimey, Rose! What did you do that for?" I spat out a spout of water. Rose looked furious and exasperated at the same time.

"Well, thanks for doing that," I shrugged, and Rose looked bewildered, and I continued, "The water is cool!" After a long moment, Rose stared down at the murky water, and muttered something.

"What? I didn't hear you." This time I really wasn't faking it. I glanced at Rose, who was determinedly staring at the water.

"Do I have to repeat this one more time?" Rose rolled her eyes, and I looked questioningly at her, "Never mind."

I shrugged; it's not important, anyways. I smirked evilly at her just as I dunked her head underwater. Bubbles appeared above her head; she was screaming at me, and I was glad the water drowned it out.

As I allowed Rose to breathe once again, her sea blue eyes flashed humorously, yet also dangerously and she pushed me into the murky, opaque water. She cackled evilly and spat a mouthful of dirty water onto my face.

"It's WAR!" Rose yelled joyfully and launched on top of me. I couldn't help but let out an exceedingly high-pitched scream.

As we splashed about under the sun, the war slowly morphed into a swimming tricks contest. I attempted to swim backwards, but I ended up flailing my arms like a drowning person as I tried to swim longer, much to Rose's humour.

"And now it's MY turn!" Rose announced grandly, "I'm going to hold my breath for as long as I can, which is longer than YOU, of course." I sighed. Who knew that Ravenclaws could be more egotistical than Slytherins?

"Okayyyyy..." I drawled the word as long as I could just to annoy her, "I'll count the seconds with my watch. Ready, set, go!" Rose sucked in air and descended into the water. I stared at my watch and started to count the ticks. _Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick..._

...

Why wasn't she up yet? Three minutes had gone by, and there was no sign of her rising up. There were a few bubbles as the time went by, but they stopped. A dreading feeling coursed through me; what if she drowned? I waded back and forth in the water, deciding whether to let her stay, or save her.

But what if she really drowned?

That got me pacing back and forth. Well to heck with it, I thought, I'll just go and save her! I dove in the water and swam towards her. Gently, I wrapped an arm around her waist and led her up to the surface.

Pulling her to the lakeside, I realised that I'd been right before; she really had been drowning for all that time. I started to panic, and frantically checked her pulse on her wrist. Relief flooded in me as I felt a very slight, irregular pulse. Hurriedly, I yelled out for help, and looked at Rose's limp body.

I scanned my mind for ways to save a drowning person, and a certain Muggle Studies lesson crossed my mind. There was CPR! Quickly, I started to perform the procedures for CPR. There was no response from her.

I let out a horrified gasp; Rose wasn't awake and coughing yet. Was there another way? Hurriedly, I racked my mind for any other information, and I found the answer as I stared into her gaping mouth. Mouth to mouth resuscitation.

But doesn't that mean I'll have to KISS her?

I shut my eyes, sucked in a breath, and kisse-I mean, performed mouth to mouth resuscitation on her. A moment later, I was rewarded with a fit of coughing from Rose.

"Scorpius? Rose? Where are you?" Albus' voice pierced the air. Help, finally!

"We're right here!" I shouted out, "Help me! It's Rose!"

-.-

Albus found us just as I finished calling for help, then we both carried Rose up to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey looked horrified as she saw Rose's greyish face. I sat beside Rose the whole time she was unconscious, and Al brought food to me. I felt grateful, but the ashamed feeling didn't go away.

Now, it was afternoon at the Hospital Wing, and Rose was recovering at a rapid rate. Her Potions textbook was open to a page at her hands, but she spent her time conversing with me.

"Thanks for saving me," Rose repeated the sentence quietly for the 12th time, "I promise you I won't do that next time. Well-"She stopped abruptly.

"Yeah?"

"How did you save me?" Rose looked eagerly at me. I could feel myself turning pink at that question.

"Well…Err…I-Well…" I fidgeted awkwardly, "I...umm...performed mouth-to-mouthresuscitationonyou. ."

"I-Wait, what did you say?" Rose stared strangely at me, "All I heard was mouth, I, and you." This time, for certain, I knew I was completely scarlet in the face.

"I performed mouth to mouth resuscitation on you, which is just like kissing!" I almost shouted out. Rose's mouth fell into a perfect 'O', and she started to blush. We sat in a thoughtful silence for an excruciatingly long moment.

"Can-can I ask you a question?" Rose tentatively asked me.

"You already did…" I replied confused. Rose rolled her eyes, and ignored my comment.

"Was that your first kiss?" Rose pressed on. I turned to look at her, and froze, not replying. However, she continued.

"Because it was mine."

My eyes squinted down at the floor, hoping that it would just open a large hole and swallow me completely. "Y-Yes, it was mine too."

Rose turned crimson, and she blurted out, "Well, did you enjoy it?"

I don't know whether my face could get redder, but it did feel like it could. "W-Well, of course-I mean-I gues-Okay, I did!" I yelled out, "Happy with the answer?" Even with her cherry-red face, Rose managed out a smirk, and muttered something extremely quietly.

"What did you say?" I wondered out loud. Rose glanced at me quickly before gazing at the tiled Hospital ground.

"I probably would have too, if I could remember it." I looked up at her, and saw that her face was a brilliant tomato red. An inspiration flit through me, and I smirked widely at her.

"So…How about another?"

* * *

A/N: What did you think of it? I hope it isn't too cliché! Oh, and for Parchment readers, don't worry. I'll update it as usual, but I just couldn't help but write this all down and posting this! And of course, many thanks to my brilliant beta, LittleLissi! *Holds out tray of virtual cookies* Cookies for all who review this one-shot! And don't forget, read and review Parchment along the way! :D

Dess


End file.
